Info
by darkmagic1
Summary: Koenma tells the gang about a new case
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1 Info (Disclaimer I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho)  
  
Yusuke lays on a couch sleep. But by his body movement it isn't a peaceful sleep. Something is haunting him in his dreams. Yusuke is in a foggy landscape running for he is being chased; by a big demonic figure. The fog seals the demons figure. The figure's thunder like voice speaks. "Judgment Day will reveal the true light and dark warriors". "What the hell does that have to do with me!?" "Simple minded human." Yusuke stops running. In an attempt to stand and fight. When he turns around the figure is gone.  
Yusuke wakes up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily Yusuke sits up for a while. He looks at the digital clock next to him, which read 3:30a.m. Yusuke cautiously drifted back to sleep. Not wanting to have another dream.  
Four hours later Yusuke is waken by the ringing of the cell phone that Koenma had given him. Yusuke slowly rises off the couch. Getting more annoyed by the ring. Blinded temporarily by the rising sun. Yusuke reaches down for the phone. Answering it he hears a familiar annoying voice. "Good morning Yusuke." " Yeah whatever you little midget. I know the routine." "But this time there's transportation." "Whaa." Yusuke hears a click; indicating that Koenma hung up. He then hears a knock on the door. Yusuke peeps into the other room. Making sure that his mom was still sleep. He heard the knock again. Yusuke put on black shoes, blue jean pants, white short shelved shirt.  
Yusuke walks to the door. Wondering what surprise was waiting on the other side. Yusuke opened the; seeing Ogre standing on a rug big enough for two people only. Yusuke looks around outside. "Why are you standing outside in broad daylight?" "I don't know. Just get on the rug." Demanding Ogre. "I've done stranger things." Yusuke walks onto the rug. "What do we say abra kadabra now?" Yusuke says being sarcastic. "Now all you do is wait." Ogre says not pleased by Yusuke's attempt at humor. The rug begins to move a bit. Making Yusuke uncomfortable. They disappear and reappear in front of Koenma's office door. Yusuke walks off the rug and opens the door. There in Koenma's office is Koenma, Botan, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. Botan wearing a lime green jacket, yellow shirt, kiwi colored pants. Hiei wearing his normal outfit, Kurama wearing his white out fit he wore during the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara wearing a gray t-shirt, black pants.  
"What is it now?" Yusuke implying that he's getting tried of running errands for a toddler. "There's been a huge amounts of power distributions between Human World and Spirit World. "So that happens all the time. Spirits just wander out to far." Kurama states. "Yes I know that but these spirits energy is incredibility powerful. This could lead to possessed humans over time causing a rift between to two realms. "That could lead to demon take over." Hiei implying. "Exactly!" Koenma shouting. "I want this to be a information mission only." Koenma says looking at Yusuke. " Hey, It's all in the fist." 


	2. Enter The Beelzebub

Chapter2 Enter the Bellzebub  
  
(Disclaimer I don't own YYH I don't really own Beelzebub. But I own his apperance.)  
Yusuke paired up with Kurama. Leaving Kuwabara with Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama thought to go and old abandoned factory. Known for demon activity. "Hey, Kurama I've seen the way you look at Botan. See is cute but I don't think it would work out." "And why not Yuske?" "She's the friggin Grim Reaper!" " Yeah right. So what do you think of the case?" "I think it's another piece of crap." "And why is that?" "I mean what spirits want t..." "You feel that?" Kurama says A cold shiver runs down both of there spines. At a graveyard. "Whoa Hiei did you feel that." Kuwabara asks looking around franticly. "Yes such a tremendous power." "Yusuke your pants still dry?" Kurama says trying to break the bland mood. "Shut up the factory is just a few blocks away." The sky begins to darken. "What the hell? It was just sunny." Yusuke implies. When they reach the factory. A cloud of dark smoke swirls above it.  
Koenma's office  
Ogre's frantically runs around computers are blowing up. "Sir what's going own?" A nervous Botan asks. Koenma stares blankly at his computer screen. Ogre! GET KUWARBARA'S AND HIEI'S ASSES OVER THEIR NOW!!!" Koenma demands.  
"Man this is weird." "What tha? Kuwbara where'd you two come from?" Yusuke asks. "Koenma sent us." Hiei replies. "Anyone has an idea what's going own?" Kurama asks. "Not a damn thing." Kuwabara replies. They all begin to walk toward the factory. But stop half way when it blows up. Leaving a cloud of smoke. In the smoke they see a figure with black/violent electricity coming from his body. As the smoke clears more is revealed. Behind the main demon. Is a small army of assorted monster like demons. "Oh shit!" Yusuke says. Kuwabara swallows hard. But the lump in his throat won't budge.  
The demons ready to attack. There about 100 yards away from them. They charge at Yusuke and the others. Yusuke pops his knuckles. "Guess I'm going down with a hell of a fight." "Wait look." Kurama points at the main demon. He raises his hand dark electricity sparks from his hand. Then a thin red beam is released from his hand. The beam is headed for the herd of demons. The beam expands to the size of a minivan. When the beam hits its target. It's a mixture of screams, chaos, and blood. Yusuke and the others look amazed and scared. When the smoke clears there is nothing but a huge crater. It is now revealed that the demon is a human looking demon. He glares at them. Now paralyzed by fear. They can do nothing but look on as the demon comes closer. Each step the demon takes creates a small crater. The demon reaches them. He has black eyes, two thick yellow bangs that hang down to his cheek, spiky red hair with black out line, leather vest with metal shoulder pads, leather straps on both arms black wristbands with yellow trim, belt buckle with a x on it, leather pants dark blue trim, boots with steel toe, black leather cape red on the inside. The sky goes back to clear and sunny.  
The fear over Yusuke and the others is gone. The demon speaks. "My name is Beelzebub." A look of shock comes over Kurama and Hiei's face. "Am I supposed to know you?" Yusuke ponders. "Foolish mortal I am son of Shinigami." "The God of Death." Kurama whispers. "Then why aren't you tryin to kill us? Kuwabara saying with caution as to not put the idea into his head. "I have no reason to." Just to speak with King Enma." Yusuke looks confused "Ohh midget."  
Koenma looks at the events from his TV. "What's he won't with me?" Koenma says in a whiny tone. "Well maybe a late birthday present." Botan says trying to comfort him. 


End file.
